


All Black

by Azrazae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: You're a receptionist for the DPD. You pretty much get along with everyone. Everyone except Det. Gavin Reed. One night, while standing up for Connor, things get a little heated.Multi-chapter. Shouldn't be too long, though ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's my first post on this hellsite. I hope you guys like chapter one. I'm not quite sure I'm 100% pleased with it, but I was hoping to fill a void.  
> I'm taking requests via my tumblr: @north-apologist, so hmu!

You had only been working for the Detroit Police Department for about a month. You were getting to know faces and names, but struggling to keep a smile on your face. You scanned employee and visitor identification cards and alerted the corresponding detectives when their visitors arrived. You also dished out a lot of coffee to the higher-ups. Lots and lots of coffee.

Today was one of those days. It was raining outside and no one wanted to go out of their way to get donuts and coffee. You knew it would all end up in your lap, but you decided to try and take a short break anyway.

As you slumped down in the plastic chair facing opposite of the Detective you’d come to know as Tina Chen, you heard footsteps walk in from behind. You closed your eyes hard, almost hoping that you’d somehow become invisible to whoever was walking through the doorway.

“Relax,” Said Tina, “It’s only Connor.”

“Oh, thank God.” You slumped further into your chair. Connor was never an issue. In fact, you found the Android’s company preferable to most humans you’d come accross in life.

“Your posture is, quite frankly, terrible.” He scolded. So much for good company. You sat up in your chair and stretched a bit.

“Thanks, mom. I’ll keep that in mind.” You smirked. “What are you doing up here, anyway? I mean, feel free to stay. I’m just wondering.”

“Actually, I’ve been advised to get to know you a little bit better.” You cocked your head at the Android. “Since you’ve started working here, many of the people here seem curious about you. You’re the only human receptionist we have, after all. You stand out.”

“Is that a bad thing?” You asked.

“Not at all! It would just help if you were to fill in some holes in my profile of you.”

“And if I refuse?” You crossed your arms. Tina rested her head on her hand, still chomping on her sandwich.

“You have nothing to lose, or to gain from this conversation. I just thought that, since you’ve been here a while now, it might be nice for all of us to get to know each other.”

“Well, as odd as it may seem, I didn’t decide to work here so I could be interrogated. Don’t you guys go out after work or something? Hang out?” You knew the bull pen was full of drinkers. You knew every soul who walked in and out of the precinct. You saw those hungover faces every morning.

“Would you care to join us tonight? We’re all meeting down at Jimmy’s bar around 7:00. If you’d like, I can give you the location.” Connor offered, a glint of hope catching in his chocolate brown eyes. You blushed a bit as you made eye contact.

“Well, if everyone’s going to be there, I guess there’s no harm. I’ve seen Jimmy’s. It’s not far from my apartment, actually.” You pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“Here comes trouble.” Muttered Tina as Detective Gavin Reed entered the room. He walked with a strut that was akin to a bird showing off his tail feathers. You couldn’t help but rub your temples and roll your eyes. You thought you were going to get through this break without incident. How na ï ve you were.

“Tina,” He began, “you’re too kind. So where’s the coffee?” He turned to you. You didn’t need to look up at him, you could feel his predatory gaze burning a hole into you.

“It’s raining.” You explained.

“I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ” He asked, sauntering toward you.

“Gavin, just stop.” Tina begged.

“No, she knows where she stands. Now she gets to try again.” He looked at you, expectantly.

“I said,” You glared back, “It’s fucking  _ raining _ and I’m  _ not _ doing a coffee run today.”

“That’s enough.” Conner interjected, placing himself between the two of you. Gavin moved back, hands in front of him as if to say  _ “Okay, okay. I’m done.” _ He stared at Connor, then at you.

“I’ll see you all tonight, then.” The detective declared, wandering off.

“Your heart rate has elevated and your body temperature has risen. Are you feeling alright?” Asked Connor, concern now gracing his eyes.

“I’m fine,” You reassured, “I just… really, really hate that fucking guy.”


	2. Just One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation begins, Gavin is a prick, and these chapters are too short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to the formatting of this website. I really apologize for the block-ey paragraphs. I should start writing here instead of in google docs... I just never think of it.
> 
> Anyway, probably smut next chapter. Let me know if you guys want a side of Connor/Reader smut to go along with this

It was about 8:00 PM when you arrived at Jimmy’s. Dressed in a loose-fitting black T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. You walked in to see a bunch of familiar faces, but none that you knew excessively well. You scanned the room for Tina, feeling like she was the only person in the bar who’d actually be decent to hang out with. You found her toward the back, sitting in a booth. Chris, another detective, sat accross from her. You smiled and joined them.

“Glad you could make it.” Exclaimed Tina.

“Glad to be here.” You smiled, lying through your teeth. You didn’t really want to be there. You were only doing this to get Connor off your back and hopefully quell anyone else’s interest in your personal life.

You ordered a beer and were surprised when someone familiar brought it back to you.

“Okay,” you grimaced, looking your new waiter dead in the eyes, “Let’s do this, Connor. I told you I’d show up for my interrogation. Let’s make it a short one.”

“I promise to make this as easy as possible.” The Android sat next to Chris, facing you. “If, for any reason, you have an issue with a question, just tell me. I’m not trying to ‘interrogate’ you. I have simply been instructed to learn more about you.”

“This is the most awkward first date I’ve ever seen.” Chris laughed. You rolled your eyes.

 

* * *

 

After some questioning from Connor, which was surprisingly enjoyable, you had finished your beer and decided that you were going to leave.

“Leaving so soon? It hasn’t even been an hour.” The Android explained.

“Yeah, well, this isn’t really my scene. It’s nice knowing that I’m valued as more than a pretty face, here in Detroit.” You winked.

“Pretty  _ something. _ ” A familiar voice spat. Up sauntered that man with the face you had grown to hate: Gavin.

“What do you want, Gavin?” You looked up at him. As he walked closer, you could smell the liquor on his breath. You were surprised that you hadn’t noticed his presence sooner.

“I just wanted to see how our new girl was doing. Going for that  _ Brooklyn Loft Indie Artist _ vibe, I see.” He gestured toward your outfit.

“What was I supposed to wear? A flowery dress? It’s a bar. Besides, you shouldn’t be one to judge. You wear the same thing almost every day.” You taunted him. You heard someone laugh at your comment, eliciting a smirk from you.

“You’re a real piece of fucking work. Can’t wait to see what this plastic piece of shit digs up about you.” He was so close now, you could feel his warmth. It was making you sick.

“You honestly think he’d tell you? I don’t have to be an Android to find that probability extremely low.” You watched Gavin snicker and back off slightly.

“Well, I’d hate to stand in your way. Don’t want to keep you from your important, Android-replacable duties.” He looked to Connor, then back to you. “Oh, you seem to be forgetting your new toy. He’s grown quite fond of you, these days. It’s adorable, really.”

“Connor is my co-worker. You’re only jealous because he’s not a complete dirtbag like you.” You attempted to pass him, but he stepped in your path with ease. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to him, his drunken mouth almost touching your ear.

“Just remember, when you get replaced at the DPD, I told you so. Also, make a note that, should your little Android toy not suffice, there’s always plenty of me. You be surprised how much I can do to that  _ pretty face _ .”

“Let me go!” You shook yourself out of his grip, glaring at him.

You left the bar with tears in your eyes. Why wouldn’t Gavin leave you alone? Why was he such a bully? Did he just suggest the two of you have sex? Did he just insinuate that you were having sex with Connor?

 

This was going to be a long night.


	3. All Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finishing this garbage fic. Take this smut and get out of my face, fam. No, don't go. I love you.

You arrived home and slumped down on your couch. Your stomach growled as you eyed the half-eaten bag of Cheetos on the coffee table. You slid off your skinny jeans and tossed them to the floor, sighing with relief. Nothing like taking off your pants in your own house. You flipped on the news and laid down, falling asleep to the newscaster's voice within moments, or so it seemed.

You woke up about an hour later to a loud knock at your door. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was about 12:20 in the morning. Who the  _hell_ was calling at this hour? You shut your eyes, hoping the knocking would cease. Perhaps the person had made a mistake.

_Knock, knock!_

Nope. They weren't leaving. You sighed and stood up, beginning to walk to the door. You looked through the peep hole to see Gavin. Why couldn't he just leave you alone? He was clearly drunk off his ass, but you knew your neighbors would call the police if you didn't at least get him to leave. You stood so your bottom half was hidden behind the door.  _Yeah, like you were going to put on pants at midnight for this asshole._  Cracking the door a smidge, you looked through.

"What do you want, fuckboy? Get kicked out of the party?" You asked.

"Just open the door. Also, 'fuckboy'? Where'd you get that lingo? Anderson? Some millennial shit right there." He laughed, pushing against the door with one hand. You easily held it in place.

"How did you even find out where I live?" You asked, unrelenting.

"Word gets around. Just let me in." His voice deepened. He was getting pissed off.

"No. I don't need your filth in my house. What do you want?"

"Look, if you don't think I can break this door down and take you with it, by all means, fucking stand there." He glared. You glared back, but you knew it was useless. You backed away and held up your hands as he pushed his way in. You didn't need to call your landlord in the morning about your coworker breaking your door down. That would certainly cost you a pretty penny that you did not have.

"What do you want, Reed?" You put your hands down as he shut the door behind him. He surveyed your studio apartment. It was nothing much to look at, as it was barely more than a glorified motel room. "Reed." You snapped your fingers to get his attention.

"What? Were you expecting me? Couldn't even wait to get your pants off?" He moved closer to you. You stood your ground, crossing your arms.

"I was  _sleeping. In my apartment. Alone._ " You glared. "And I told you to leave  _multiple times._ "

"And to think I was beginning to wonder if you were fucking that stupid Android." He smirked, circling you like a shark would circle a bleeding fish. "He left not long after you, so I figured he followed you home like the lost puppy he is."

"Yeah? Well he didn't. Granted, I'd certainly be a  _lot_ more happy to see him at my door than you. Midnight or otherwise." You walked to your purse to get your phone. "Look, Reed. I'm going to call you a cab."

"No you're fucking not." He declared, snatching the phone from your hands and tossing it onto your couch. "Because I have something to say first." He grabbed your wrists, holding you in place. All you could do is look up at him. You didn't even know how to approach this situation.

"Every single  _fucking_ day I come into work and I have to see your stupid smile." He sneered. "And every day I watch you glare at me as I approach the counter."

"And why do you think I do that?" You yell. "Because your stupid ass treats me like shit. You treat me like I'm worthless because I'm not a detective. I don't have any shiny medals or badges to prove anything. So you make stupid remarks and go about your fucking day." You were shocked by the emotion in your voice. You hadn't realized how much you truly resented this man for his behavior toward you.

"I see those stupid outfits you wear." He went on, seemingly ignoring your words. "All black, all black. Every single day. Those tight skirts and shirts that make me want to fucking quit my job just so I don't have to see you anymore. It's like you do it on purpose!"

"Those are my clothes, Gavin. It's what I wear! It's not my fault if you're... oh my  _fucking god._ You're attracted to me?" You began looking around for the hidden camera. You were sure you were getting punk'd.

"And it's so confusing because I can't stand to even look at you! The way you're so  _cute_ and  _friendly_ to everyone. It's disgusting. You're fake! Just like everyone else." His grip on your wrists tightened. "And I know for a fact that you love every minute of pain you cause me."

"If I'd known I upset you this much..." You closed your eyes tightly, your closed fists tightening to match his grip on you. "I would have worked twice as hard."

 

Suddenly you felt lips crushing into yours as your back was forced to your door. The taste of alcohol mixing with saliva in your mouth creating a flavor you hadn't realized you were craving. Gavin quickly bit at your bottom lip and nearly pulled your mouth open. You could taste blood, but you didn't care. You were so enraptured by the moment and encapsulated by hate that you couldn't submit.

As the two of you fought for dominance, Gavin quickly moved his hands to the collar of your shirt, pulling you toward him, as if you weren't pressed into his body already. You took your newly freed hands and brought them to the back of his head, pulling at his hair with your fingers. You could feel his mouth move down to the pulse of your neck as he pulled at your shirt. You gasped as you began to hear the sound of tearing. So much for that shirt. You shrugged the tattered garment off, feeling it fall to the floor and exposing your nearly naked chest to the man you hated most in the world. With little more than a basic black bra covering you, you could feel the adrenaline in your body increasing. Your heart was beating out of your chest.

Gavin began biting and sucking at your neck, causing you to gasp.

"I'm going to make sure there's no way you can get out of this. Everyone is going to know tomorrow. No one will want to touch you. You're mine." He whispered, marring the surface of your skin.

"Don't count on it." You managed to get out, "A little bit of concealer goes a long way."

As he finally moved down toward your cleavage, you reached back to undo your bra. Gavin hungrily brought his hands to your waist, sliding them back up slowly, purposefully, so that they rested on your breasts. His touch left goosebumps on your skin, causing your nipples to harden.

"Do you know how many times you've made me crazy with those low-cut blouses?" He squeezed your breasts in his hands, "Made me wonder how I could get away with ripping those buttons off to get a look at what was underneath?"

"You should have been nicer, Reed." You teased in between slightly hitched breaths.

"And yet here we are." He said, taking your left nipple into his mouth, eliciting a moan from you. You could feel the heat beginning to rise in your center. You couldn't believe Gavin Reed was doing this to you. Just a few hours ago you would have rather introduced him to your trusty can of pepper spray. Now...  _this._ It was so wrong, yet so right.

He bit down, just hard enough to snap you back to attention. You gasped. He moved to your right nipple. You desperately wanted that mouth somewhere else, but he wasn't having it. In fact, once he was sufficiently pleased with his work on your breasts, he pulled away. First you thought he was just admiring his handy work, like the cocky shit he was, but he brought his eyes back up to yours and suddenly, they went cold.

Gavin grabbed your arms and forced you to your knees.

"Now, don't think you were going to be the only one having fun tonight." He looked down at you, tousling your hair as you looked up at him.

"I don't know, you seemed to be having a pretty good time." You smirked.

"You look good down there. Why don't you stay there for a while." He wasn't asking. It didn't take a genius to figure out where this was going.

Gavin pulled at his belt and used it to tie your hands behind your back. Okay, you hadn't been expecting  _that_ part, but you weren't necessarily opposed to it, either.

"Now," He said, undoing his pants, "You're going to show me how sorry you really are." He pulled out his fully erect cock. You were actually kind of surprised at its size. It was nothing to laugh at, certainly. You'd figured someone with Gavin's attitude toward life wouldn't be so...  _well-endowed._ But, once again, you weren't complaining.

You felt his fingers trace down your face as he tipped your chin up towards him. His thumb pulled at your lower lip, gently. There was still a hint of blood from the kiss that started these escapades. You looked up at his stupid smirk. You wanted to wipe it off his arrogant face. You didn't have too much time to think about this, however, because your mouth was quickly forced open by Gavin's fingers. You nearly bit down on them in resistance. As the fingers left your mouth, you prepared yourself for the more  _pressing_ intrusion.

You felt his cock enter your mouth, not immediately going all the way to the back of your throat. Gavin groaned at the warmth around his excitement. With each slow thrust he went in deeper. When he finally felt you beginning to resist, he grabbed you by the hair and began to face-fuck you.

"Do you feel sorry yet?" He asked, panting slightly. "You filthy fucking slut? Or maybe you like the feeling of my cock in your mouth like this. Maybe this was your end-game, after all."

You merely gagged around him in response, feeling tears involuntarily falling from your eyes. Still, the feeling of him using you like this felt...  _good_ somehow.

As if he could read your thoughts, Gavin pulled out of your mouth, leaving your coughing and gasping for air.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, bitch?" He dragged you back up from your knees, hands still bound behind you.

"Go to Hell." You sneered at him.

"Really?" He smirked as he stared into your now reddened eyes. "Let's see how you really feel."

You gasped as you felt his hand slide under the hem of your panties and between your folds. You nearly collapsed at his touch.

"Fuck. Do you have any idea how wet you are right now? You are fucked up." He laughed. "I never knew you felt this way about me. How come you never spoke up?" He pulled you into a fake embrace as his fingers slid inside you. He was thriving off the moans you couldn't stifle as he slid his fingers in and out of you. When he did pull away and release you from his grip, he looked you over once more.

"Now I'm going to show you why you'll be calling me tomorrow, begging me to come back."

You couldn't fight him off. Not without the use of your arms, anyway. As he dragged you to your bed and pushed you onto your back, all you could do was pull at your bindings. It's not that you wanted this to stop, you just wanted some remnant of control. You were getting very, very sick of him man-handling you.

"Not on your life." You declared.

Gavin swiftly pulled your legs apart and knelt down, his hands easily keeping you from closing back up. He licked his lips and watched a blush creep onto your cheeks. With a chuckle that was more of a cackle, he tore your lace panties off and tossed them into a pile with your destroyed shirt. He took in his prize: The beauty of your dripping sex. He couldn't possibly do anything more without some snarky comment. You knew that much.

"It's actually quite remarkable that we haven't done this until now." He said as he gently slid his thumb over your clit, eliciting a whimper from deep inside you. "And I have to admit, I had no idea this was going to go so well." He continued venturing between your folds, taking in every wet millimeter. "How many times have you touched yourself to the thought of me fucking your brains out? I've gotta know."

"Never. In your dreams." You lied.

"Well, regardless, that's about to change." He placed his hands back on your thighs, gripping them tightly. You could feel the bruises from his fingertips that would form the next day. You couldn't bring yourself to care, though. Not while Gavin began to assault your sex with his tongue. He licked you slowly, from your entrance to the tip of your clit. He did this several times before taking your sensitive bud into his mouth and sucking at it. He wasn't doing this to please you. He was doing this to torture you. You had your head back, refusing to look down and submit to the man doing horrible, dirty things between your legs. You felt him pull away and you moaned. Not a moan of pleasure, but one of necessity. You were begging him and it was certainly not something you'd intended on doing.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded. "Tell me what you want, and I might untie you."

You were silent, weighing your options. If you told him the truth, you knew he'd hold it over your head for the next year, at least. If you said nothing, he could potentially leave you in this state of duress. You waited for him to speak again.

"If you don't say anything, I'll leave you here. I won't let you cum. I might actually untie you and stay. That way I could make sure you went to work a hot mess." He seemed so serious. You knew you couldn't let him do this to you.

" _Please..._ " You whispered.

"Sorry? I really didn't catch that."  _This fucking prick._

"Please fuck me, Gavin." You managed to choke out. You couldn't believe the words actually left your mouth. "Please untie me. Please let me cum."

"God, you're a fucking slut." He told you, slipping his hands underneath your back to untie your wrists. "You'd better make the best use of those hands, or they're going right back behind you."

You still couldn't open your eyes and face what was going on before you, but you could hear Gavin taking off his clothes. Curiosity finally got the better of you and you opened your eyes. He wasn't built like a model, but he certainly took care of himself. Standing fully nude in front of you, he caught you staring.

"It's okay to look, baby."  _He did not just call you "baby."_

He pressed his cock to your aching cunt, grinding against you to get himself wet with your juices. The feeling of him pressing against you was almost enough to send you over the edge, but you kept your composure. He finally entered you with no consideration for your comfort. You yelped and dug your hands into the bed on either side of you. As he thrusted in and out, he placed his hands between yours, encompassing the space between them and your body. His lips collided with yours once again. This kiss was less violent than the original, but still full of fire. You moaned into him as you became more comfortable. You moved your hands to his hair and ran your fingers through it, keeping his lips on yours as you moaned into his mouth.

Then all of the sudden things went white. Your fingers lightened their grip. Gavin had adjusted himself and found that bundle of nerves within you that finally caused you to gasp his name. You could swear you felt him twitch within you as you said it.

"That's right, say my name. Say it again." He thrusted into you harder as you complied. "Good girl." He complimented. "You're learning."

You were so close. It wasn't until he started praising you and forcing you to meet his gaze that you came. You arched your back into him as your climax washed over you. You dug your nails into Gavin's back, driving home the message that he wasn't getting away without his own markings. This seemed to push him over the edge, as he climaxed inside you. Pulling out, he laid next to you and tucked your hair behind your ear, so he could look in your eyes.

"Was that sentimentality?" You asked him.

"Just getting a better look at what I accomplished tonight." he ran his fingers over the bruises that had begun to develop on your neck. You shut your eyes, actually enjoying the sensation.

"So what are you going to do now?" You asked. "Just leave? Pretend this didn't happen?"

"Oh hell no. I'll be holding this over your head for a while, babe." He snickered. "As for where I'm going tonight, this bed's pretty comfortable. Big. Figure I might stay."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to kick you out." You rolled your eyes.

"So next time I ask you to get me coffee, what are you going to say?" He asked.

"Ask Connor."

"I fucking hate you."

 

* * *

 

 

The next day you were both cleaned up and ready for your walk of shame. He left your apartment early, so he could get there before you. You didn't see Gavin until your break. You walked into the break room, looking like nothing had happened. You had on a black turtleneck, grey dress pants, and black heels. You knew Gavin would be looking for you. You pulled out your sandwich and purposefully stared at the door, waiting for the assault that was sure to follow. Fortunately, he wasn't the first one to show up. That honor went to Lieutenant Anderson.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant." You greeted him with a smile.

"What's so good about it?" He replied. It was a rhetorical question.

"I don't know, I feel pretty good about it." Like clockwork, there he was.

"You do seem oddly chipper today." The Lieutenant didn't bother looking at the Detective as he entered.

"Well, Lieutenant Anderson, what can I say? He turned and looked you dead in the eyes. One he knew he'd made an obvious suggestion that this chipper attitude involved you, he turned to the Lieutenant.

"There really are some...  _Good girls_ left out there."

You were going to murder him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So that's it for this story. Like I said, if you guys want a bonus Connor/Reader one-shot that ties in with this, let me know. I have all kinds of ideas for that boy. Hope this chapter makes up for the shitty 2 that came before it.
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on tumblr @just-blink-once. I'm Bryan Dechart trash byeee

**Author's Note:**

> Tina watches the drama like it's a fucking soap opera.  
> It was a turkey and cheese sandwich, by the way.


End file.
